


See No Evil

by thebest_medicine



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Spuffy, Tickle fic, Tickling, gone, invisible buffy, ticklish spike
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-13
Updated: 2014-07-13
Packaged: 2018-03-09 23:16:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3267971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebest_medicine/pseuds/thebest_medicine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes place in Gone, the episode of Buffy where she gets turned invisible, and I can’t imagine that she didn’t take advantage of a perfect opportunity to tickle Spike knowing he would have a hell of a time trying to stop her when he can’t see her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	See No Evil

"That was great." Buffy hummed as she leaned back against Spike’s bed, lifting her arms up to rest beneath her head.

"You can say that again." Spike chuckled, "I do so love having you around, pet."

"I love being around." Buffy replied, "Here..places in general…though I guess it’ll be hard for anyone to tell that I’m around now." She gestured to herself, then realized that Spike couldn’t exactly see her invisible gesture. She laughed at her own silly mistake.

"What are you laughing about, love?" Spike smirked, leaning to face the slayer, or rather to face the seemingly empty space on the bed next to him where the invisible slayer lay laughing.

"Oh, nothing." Buffy’s giddiness died down.

"Tell me." Spike nudged at her, smiling.

"What are you laughing about?” Buffy countered.

"What do you mean? I’m not- hehey! Hey! Stahahahop!" Spike curled forward defensively as unseen fingers scribbled across his midsection. "Buffyhehehe-"  
"Spikeeeee." She teased, moving her hands to be out of the vampire’s reach every time he tried to stop her. Invisibility definitely had it’s perks.

Spike swatted in the general direction of the slayer, laughing with his head thrown back as he momentarily gave up on trying to directly protect his torso from the tickling.

"Nohohoho tickling! Thahahat’s not fahahahahair!" Spike cried, his argument entwined with bubbly laughter.

"Says who?" Buffy teased, "Do you have an ‘invisible-slayer rule book’ lying around somewhere? I’d love to take a peak at it." She wiggled her finger into his belly button and Spike squealed.n

The vampire’s legs kicked out spastically, and he found himself rolling away from Buffy. She easily followed his movements, and because Spike couldn’t see her at all, she really had the upper-hand. She tickled all across his stomach and sides and ribs, changing her tactics every time he took a swing at where her hands were.

"Plehehehehehease, love! Nahahahaha- no mohohore!" Spike pleaded.

His arms moved up to try to push her away, and her fingers immediately drilled into his armpits. Spike yelped and clamped his arms down, turning pink from laughing so hard. She wiggled her fingers in his armpits for a few moments longer before relenting.

"You know, I used to think I was evil, but you-“

"Hey!" Buffy interrupted, "What’s that saying? See no evil… Do no evil? You can’t see me, so… I must not be evil.”

"Flawless logic there, pet." Spike rolled his eyes with a grin, "But regardless, you have got to be the most frightening monster here."

"What, the ‘tickle monster’ has you with your tail between your legs?" Buffy laughed.

"Oh, sod off, you beastie." Spike smirked, shoving at her playfully, "Once you’re back to your old self, I will get you back for this.”

"I’m so scared!" Buffy gasped over-dramatically.

Spike snorted, “Just remember, I won’t be going easy on you.”


End file.
